Aku Juga Berterima Kasih Padamu
by misorai
Summary: "Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" / "Memangnya aku kenapa?" / Dia teringat saat Ujian Chuunin dulu. Yang menyemangatinya adalah Naruto, yang membuatnya bisa bertahan untuk terus berdiri adalah Naruto, yang meyakinkannya bisa berubah adalah Naruto. / warning inside! RnR? untuk Afacchi. Genre edited.


"Suatu saat aku pasti akan menjadi Hokage! Kalian semua lihatlah nanti!"

Hinata menolehkan wajahnya, terkejut mendengar teriakan secara tiba-tiba di tengah kota. Dia melihat seorang anak semuran dengannya sedang berlari, tampaknya anak itulah yang berteriak tadi. Entah mengapa, semua orang dewasa di sana segera menepi dan berbisik-bisik dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Anak itu.."

"Dia kan.."

"_Kyuubi_ yang menyeramkan.."

"Hei, itu topik yang tabu!"

Hinata mendengar gumaman beberapa warga. _Kyuubi_? Baru kali ini Hinata mendengarnya. Gadis berambut lavender itu mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat Kou—penjaga Hinata—dan bertanya, "_Kyuubi_? Apa itu _Kyuubi_?"

Kou mendesah pelan dan tersenyum. "Itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu Nona Hinata ketahui."

Hinata masih penasaran, tetapi ia tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Ia menoleh ke arah anak tadi berlari, masih melihat para orang dewasa berbisik-bisik. Bukan cuma sekali ia melihat warga desa menjauhi anak itu—anak yang berambut kuning jambrik dan bermata biru itu. Setiap ia bertanya pada Kou, Kou selalu menjawab Hinata tidak perlu tahu, jangan dekati dia, dan semacamnya.

"Tapi, jangan mendekati anak itu," lanjut Kou.

Hinata tidak merespon. Ia bertanya berkali-kali pun jawabannya akan tetap sama. Kou menarik tangan Hinata, menuntunnya untuk kembali berjalan yang sempat terinterupsi teriakan anak tadi.

.::***::

.

"_**Aku Juga Berterima Kasih Padamu!"**_

_By misorai_

_Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning(s): OOC(maybe)! one shot! Mungkin rada pasaran._. NaruHina! Alternate Reality!_

_Murni ide saya, jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain mohon maaf, itu ketidaksengajaan._

.::***::.

Hinata tersenyum. Tiba-tiba saja, ia teringat masa kecilnya—saat ia sedang bersama Kou dan mendadak terdengar teriakan Naruto. Saat itu, Kou mengingatkannya untuk menjauhi Naruto. Oh, pada saat itu juga, pikir Hinata, Kou membawanya untuk melihat Akademi, Hinata melihat Naruto sendirian bermain ayunan, Kou juga melarangnya untuk berbicara dengan Naruto.

Hinata kembali tersenyum. Sudah berapa tahun yang lalu? Saat itu Hinata berumur sepuluh tahun, berarti sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu.

Dulu, semua orang menyuruhnya menjauhi Naruto, melarangnya berteman dengan Naruto.

Tapi, bagaimana sekarang? Naruto, Sang penyelamat Desa Konoha yang mengalahkan Pain. Naruto, Sang penyelamat Dunia Shinobi yang berhasil membawa kedamaian. Semua orang, warga Desa Konoha maupun warga desa lain memujinya, mengakuinya.

Bahkan, mulai besok dia akan dinobatkan menjadi Hokage Ketujuh.

Sebagai orang yang selalu mendoakan dan mendukungnya diam-diam, bagaimana mungkin Hinata tidak turut senang?

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?"

Hinata heran mendengar pertanyaan Kiba yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya tersebut. Saat ini mereka memang sedang berdua di arena latihan tim delapan, menunggu Shino yang entah sedang apa. Untuk berlatih, tentu saja.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

Kiba mendecak. "Ayolah, kau pasti mengerti maksudku kan?" melihat Hinata yang masih bingung, Kiba mengibaskan tangannya tidak sabar. "Naruto, maksudku tentang Naruto!"

Hinata merasakan mukanya memerah mendengar nama tersebut. Hinata merasa aneh juga Kiba membicarakan Naruto tiba-tiba. "Memangnya ada apa dengan Naruto?" tanya Hinata tanpa menutupi nada herannya.

Kiba tidak menjawab. Hinata melihat tampaknya Kiba sedang berpikir untuk memilih kata-katanya.

"Aku pernah mendengar rumor," kata Kiba hati-hati. "Katanya kamu sudah pernah mengutarakan perasaanmu padanya saat penyerangan Pain dulu." Tanpa memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang semakin merah, Kiba melanjutkan. "Dan menurut rumor yang aku dengar juga, Naruto belum menjawab perasaanmu."

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa dirinya di siram air dingin. Wajahnya sudah tidak merah padam lagi, melainkan menjadi sedikit pucat. Hinata tidak menyangka sama sekali Kiba akan bertanya itu. Pertanyaan yang sensitif untuk Hinata, sebenarnya.

Tak diduga, dia tersenyum pada Kiba. Tidak lebar, tidak cerah, tidak menunjukkan kebahagiaan, tetapi tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa Kiba," kata Hinata pelan. "Aku tidak mengharapkan Naruto menjawab perasaanku. Saat itu aku hanya ingin Naruto mengerti mengapa aku ingin melindunginya."

"Tapi.."

"Aku tidak mengucapkannya dengan harapan Naruto akan menjawab 'Aku juga mencintaimu'." Tanpa Hinata inginkan, nadanya sedikit meninggi. "Aku hanya ingin dia menyadari kalau aku benar-benar berterima kasih padanya. Karena berkat dialah aku bisa berubah, berkat dialah Ayah mulai mengakuiku dan Kak Neji,"—napas Hinata tercekat mengingat Neji—"tidak membenciku lagi."

Perlahan, Hinata mulai meneteskan air matanya, cepat-cepat dia mengusapnya sebelum yang lain mulai berjatuhan. Dia merasakan tangan Kiba menepuk punggungnya dengan kaku. Mungkin berusaha menenangkan Hinata. Hinata tersenyum.

.::***::.

Sore harinya, setelah Hinata dan teman setimnya selesai latihan, Kiba mengusulkan untuk makan terlebih dahulu. Hinata mengangguk setuju sedangkan Shino menggeleng dan memberikan tatapan _awas-saja-kalau-berani-menentangku_, meskipun pada akhirnya Kiba memberi keputusan sepihak.

"Lebih baik kita makan dimana, eh? Shino, Hinata?"

"Ichiraku Ramen…" kata Hinata terlalu cepat, seolah refleks, membuat Kiba dan Shino menoleh. Siapa yang tidak tahu Ichiraku adalah kedai ramen kesukaan naruto? Hinata menunduk malu dan memainkan jarinya dengan gugup. "E-eh, ta-tapi s-sepertinya lebih—lebih e-enak di.."

"Tidak, ayo kita ke Ichiraku. Kebetulan aku ingin makan ramen. Iya kan, Shino?" kata Kiba sambil tertawa canggung sambil menyikut rusuk Shino pelan. Berharap Shino setuju dengannya.

"Kalau kamu yang ingin makan ramen, kenapa malah bertanya padaku? Itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Kau tahu Kiba—,"

Kiba memotong perkataan Shino menyikut Shino lagi—keras, sangat keras. Karena keputusan sepihak Kiba lagi, mereka pun beranjak pergi ke Ichiraku. Shino mengikuti sambil menggerutu dan memegang pundaknya.

"Kau tahu Hinata," kata Kiba berbisik pada Hinata yang ada di sebelahnya. "Kupikir kau lebih baik mengajak bicara Naruto lagi."

Hinata hendak mejawab sebelum mendengar gerutuan keras Shino. "Ya, aku memang selalu dianggap tidak ada, aku selalu disapa paling akhir. Bahkan oleh teman setimku sendiri."

Hinata dan Kiba langsung menutup rapat mulut mereka.

Mereka bertiga—Kiba, Shino, dan Hinata— langsung duduk begitu sampai di Ichiraku dan memesan makanan mereka. Mereka tak banyak bicara selama menunggu ramen mereka, cukup mengejutkan Hinata, karena biasanya Kiba selalu mengoceh tidak jelas. Shino? Jangan harap dia berbicara satu patah kata pun.

Hinata tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Kiba bilang, dia perlu mengajak berbicara Naruto lagi. Perlukah? Untuk apa? Dia sendiri tidak tahu ingin mengatakan apa. Kiba kan sudah mendengar penjelasannya tadi, kenapa dia berpikir Hinata perlu bertemu dengannya?

"Erm, Hinata?"

Hinata tersentak dari lamunannya. Dia menoleh ke sampingnya—tempat Kiba duduk—mengira Kiba lah yang memanggilnya.

Tapi, bukan Kiba yang duduk di sana.

Melainkan Naruto.

"Na-na.." Hinata tergagap. Di mana Kiba dan Shino? Oh, mukanya memerah lagi. "Naruto? Ki-Kiba dan Shino di ma—"

"Sudah keluar dari tadi," jawab Naruto memotong—entah perasaan Hinata atau bukan, Naruto tampak sedikit kurang nyaman. "Kamu tidak sadar? Ramenmu sudah datang dari tadi."

Hinata merasakan wajahnya semakin memerah melihat semangkok ramen yang sudah mendingin di depannya. Ya ampun, selama itukah dirinya melamun? Dengan tangan bergemetar, Hinata mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai memakan ramennya dengan gugup.

Ah, kenapa pula ia harus melamun barusan dan ditinggal berdua dengan Naruto?

Tidak berdua juga sih. Ada Paman Teuchi. Tapi tetap saja…

"Tadi Kiba bilang kau mau berbicara sesuatu denganku." Naruto berdeham. "Eh, kau mau berbicara apa?"

Oh, jadi Kiba bilang—tunggu.

APA KATANYA? Hinata mau berbicara dengan _dirinya_? Hinata berusaha tidak mendesah pasrah.

"Ti-tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," ucap Hinata sebelum meneruskan makannya. Rasanya ia ingin pingsan, makan malam berdua dengan Naruto, astaga! Katakan ini bukan mimpi! Oh, tapi setelah dipikir baik-baik, sepertinya lebih baik ini mimpi. Kalau bukan mimpi, Hinata takut akan jatuh pingsan.

Baik Hinata maupun Naruto tidak berbicara satu sama lain lagi. Ramen Naruto belum datang. Hinata mendengar Naruto mengetukkan jarinya tidak sabar dan meminta Paman Teuchi untuk mempercepat penyediaan ramennya. Akhirnya, ramen Naruto datang bersamaan dengan ramen Hinata habis.

"Terima kasih, Paman Teuchi." Hinata tersenyum. Dia membayar ramennya dan berdiri, siap beranjak pergi. Sebenarnya Hinata lumayan lega meninggalkan Ichiraku. Hinata tidak yakin apa bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi duduk di sebelah _dia_.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Rasanya Hinata mau pingsan saat itu juga mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan.

.::***::.

Salahkan Kiba yang hari ini membawa-bawa topik pengungkapan perasaannya pada Naruto. Rasanya ia ingin men-_juuken_ Kiba karena berani membicarakan masalah pribadi sekaligus sensitifnya. Tapi sungguh sangat tidak 'Hinata' jika dia melakukannya. Kadang ia merasa iri pada Sakura yang ekspresif.

Ah, bukan itu masalahnya kan?

Naruto meminta Hinata untuk menunggunya. Tanpa berpikir Hinata mengatakan ia akan menunggu di depan akademi—tempat ayunan yang dulu Naruto sering mainkan. Maka di sanalah ia sekarang, duduk di atas ayunan menunggu Naruto. Hinata berusaha tenang, dia mencari apa saja pengalih perhatian di sana.

Hinata memperhatikan gedung Akademi. Gedungnya sudah berbeda jauh dengan akademi saat dia masih sekolah dulu. Tentu saja, gedung akademi lama kan hancur saat penghacuran Desa Konoha oleh Pain empat tahun yang lalu.

Ah, lagi-lagi teringat Naruto.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menggoyangkan ayunannya. Oh, bukankah dulu Naruto sering bermain ayunan ini? Apa Naruto masih—,

Ah, lagi-lagi teringat Naruto!

Benar juga, Hinata teringat saat dulu ia kabur dari rumah gara-gara kalah dalam pertandingannya melawan Hanabi. Saat itu ia diganggu segerombolan anak nakal, yang menolongnya Naruto, bukan?

Hinata menghela napasnya. Baiklah, semakin ia tidak ingin mengingat Naruto, semakin ia mengingatnya. Ia teringat bagaimana tatapan Naruto dulu saat mereka masih kecil, saat penduduk desa masih menjauhinya. Tatapan Naruto yang penuh kesepian, penuh kesedihan, tetapi tidak ada yang memedulikannya.

Hinata sedang mengingat semuanya. Mengingat saat pertama dia mulai mengagumi dan berterima kasih pada Naruto.

_-flashback-_

Hinata sedang berlari menjauhi rumahnya. Dia malu—dia merasa malu sekaligus frustrasi. Hari ini ayahnya menyuruh dirinya dan Hanabi bertarung lagi. Dan Hinata kalah lagi. Hinata terkena tendangan telak dari Hanabi dan tergeletak di atas lantai. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat ayahnya yang menggelengkan kepala, kecewa dengan perkembangan Hinata.

Akibat melamun saat sedang berlari, tanpa sadar Hinata menabrak seseorang di depannya dan terpental. Ia terkejut melihat anak yang ditabraknya adalah salah satu dari tiga anak yang ia kenal sebagai teman seangkatan Neji yang nakal. Yang ia tabrak memiliki tubuh yang besar, disebelah kanannya ada anak bertopi cokelat sedangkan di kirinya ada anak bertubuh tinggi. Takut-takut, Hinata melihat es krim anak yang ditubruknya jatuh ke tanah. Tak bisa dimakan lagi. Hinata bisa memperkirakannya, ketiga anak itu membawanya pergi ke tempat sepi, ke balik semak-semak di depan ayunan yang sering _anak itu_ mainkan saat sendiri.

"Hei kamu ini!" bentak anak yang memakai topi cokelat.

"Ma-maafkan aku," ucap Hinata sangat lirih.

"Wah.. dia Hyuuga kecil!" Anak yang memakai topi cokelat itu berkata dengan nada mengejek.

"Ya, lihatlah matanya!" Si anak paling tinggi mencondongkan tubuhnya, melihat mata Hinata. "Dia pasti sepupunya Neji."

Si Topi Cokelat mendengus. "Dia mungkin juga sombong."

"Dia pikir dia lebih baik dari kita karena bakat dan keluarganya!" ucap Si Anak Gendut ikut menimpali.

Rasanya Hinata ingin menangis. Mengapa semua orang menyudutkannya? Dia salah apa? Hinata sama sekali tidak meminta untuk menjadi lemah, Hinata tidak meminta untuk selalu kalah dengan Hanabi, Hinata sama sekali tidak meminta pada siapapun untuk lahir di keluarga Hyuuga!

"A-aku," gumam Hinata pelan, ketakutan. "A-aku tidak seperti itu…" Tanpa melanjutkan perkataannya, Hinata berlari kabur dari ketiga anak itu. Tetapi dia merasakan tarikan di tangannya.

"Berusaha kabur tanpa mengatakan kau benar-benar meminta maaf?" ejek Si Anak Gendut. "Dasar tidak sopan!"

Si Topi Cokelat mendorong kepala Hinata ke bawah—menyentuh tanah. "Hoi, minta maaflah!

"Minta maaflah dengan sungguh-sungguh!" Tambah Si Anak Tinggi.

"Aku minta maaf.." lirih Hinata, hampir tak terdengar.

"Belum cukup! Katakan dengan keras seperti kamu benar-benar minta maaf!" bentak Si Topi Cokelat.

"Minta maaflah!" Si Anak Gendut mendorong kepala Hinata agar benar-benar menyentuh tanah. Hinata mulai menangis.

"Aku minta maaf…" Isak Hinata. "Aku minta maaf.. Aku minta maaf…"

"Hentikan itu."

Isakan Hinata berhenti sedikit. Ada yang membelanya? Siapa? Dia mendongakkan kepalanya. Sedikit terkejut melihat siapa yang membelanya.

"Haah? Apa maumu?" kata Si Topi Cokelat sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hei, dia kan si anak itu!" Si Anak Gendut ikut berkomentar, "Yang selalu membuat masalah dan dibenci semua orang!"

"Aah, anak itu!" Si Anak Tinggi mengangguk.

"Anak itu, ya?" ejek si Topi Cokelat. Mereka bertiga pun tertawa mengejek.

"Aku bukan 'anak itu'!" teriak anak yang 'membela' Hinata, membuat tawa ketiga anak nakal itu berhenti. "Aku Naruto Uzumaki! Suatu hari aku akan mejadi hokage! Ingatlah itu!"

"Hokage?" Ketiga anak itu bersamaan tertawa mengejek lagi.

Hinata, dalam posisi merangkak, melihat Naruto yang masih di ejek oleh ketiga anak nakal tersebut. Entah, dia merasa sesuatu pada Naruto, apakah kagum karena berani melawan ketiga anak itu? Dia teringat saat Naruto berteriak di tengah kota akan menjadi hokage dan berlari. _Ternyata, mimpi anak itu—Naruto, untuk menjadi hokage bukan main-main._

"Tak mungkin," ucap Si Topi Cokelat sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Orang bodoh sepertimu bisa menjadi Hokage!" dia memukul kepala Naruto.

Hinata terkesiap. Dia berusaha berdiri, tapi kakinya tak mampu menopang. Ia ketakutan. Hinata melihat Naruto berdiri dan mengusap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Naruto mendengus, tertawa mengejek.

Lalu terjadilah pertarungan di antara mereka. Naruto menggunakan _bunshin_ gagal yang menjadikan ketiga anak itu tertawa mengejek lagi. Akhirnya, Naruto pun menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka.

Hinata juga melihat _bunshin_ gagal milik Naruto. Tapi menurutnya itu bukan hal lucu. Bagaimana mungkin seorang yang menggunakan _Bunshin no Jutsu_ saja tidak bisa, menjadi seorang Hokage?

Awalnya pun Hinata meragukannya.

"Aku akan benar-benar.." bentak Naruto ketika mengepalkan tangannya. "Menjadi Hokage! Dan akan kubuktikan bahwa kalian salah!"

Ya, Hinata melihatnya. Melihat bagaimana Naruto tetap berpegang teguh pada cita-citanya walaupun tidak ada satupun warga desa yang mengakuinya. Hinata melihat bagaimana Naruto tetap bertekad menjadi Hokage meskipun orang-orang selalu melihat sisi negatif Naruto.

Tapi Hinata _melihatnya_. Hinata melihat sisi baik Naruto. Dia melihat bagaimana Naruto menyelamatkannya dari ketiga anak nakal. Melihat bagaimana dia tidak menyerah walaupun babak belur.

Tidak lama setelahnya, Kou datang, tentu saja mencari Hinata. Ketiga anak nakal itu pun berlari terbirit-birit melihat orang dewasa yang datang. Kou segera mendekati Hinata untuk melihat keadaannya. Hinata menoleh, melihat tubuh Naruto yang babak belur.

"Anak ini…" kata Kou saat melihat Naruto. "Nona Hinata, ayo pergi."

"Tunggu," cegah Hinata. "dia sudah.. menyelamatkanku.."

"Sudah kukatakan jangan berhubungan dengannya! Nah, ayo pergi."

"Ta-tapi.." Hinata tak berdaya dengan tangan Kou yang menariknya. Dia tetap melihat Naruto yang masih berbaring tak berdaya karena babak belur. Sungguh Hinata ingin merawatnya dan mengatakan terima kasih.

_-end flashback-_

Hinata menggoyangkan sedikit ayunan yang dinaikinya. Sejak hari itu, Hinata tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk berkata kepada Naruto. Hinata selalu memperhatikan Naruto dari jauh, melihat kerja kerasnya, mendukung tekadnya.

Melihat sosok asli Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata melihat langit yang sudah berwarna kemerahan. Di mana Naruto sekarang? Hinata merasa sudah menunggu sangat lama. Ia teringat kata-kata Kiba barusan, _"Kupikir kau lebih baik mengajak bicara Naruto lagi."_

Hinata juga merasa begitu, mengingat betapa ia ingin berterima kasih pada Naruto. Tapi ia merasa tidak sanggup melakukannya. Ia merasa tidak sanggup mengatakannya di depan Naruto. Hinata menelan ludahnya. Biarlah dia dianggap orang gila, ia ingin mengatakannya sekarang—meskipun orangnya sedang tidak ada.

"Aku.." Hinata menelan ludahnya. Bahkan saat orangnya tidak ada di sini pun, wajah Hinata masih memanas memikirkannya. "Aku.. ingin berterima kasih padamu. Berkat dirimu, aku bisa berubah. Aku yang dulu cengeng, selalu menyerah sebelum mencoba, mulai berubah saat melihat dirimu yang selalu berusaha." Rasanya nostalgia, bukankah ia juga mengatakan hal yang sama saat penyerangan Pain?

Dia teringat saat Ujian Chuunin dulu, saat Hinata melawan Neji. Yang menyemangatinya adalah Naruto, yang membuatnya bisa bertahan untuk terus berdiri adalah Naruto, yang meyakinkannya bisa berubah adalah Naruto.

"Aku sangat senang saat itu.." saat ujian Chuunin tentunya. "Karena di sanalah kamu mulai melihatku. Kamu mulai melihatku sebagai orang yang berjalan seiringan denganmu. Itu adalah keinginanku sejak dulu. Sejak dulu aku selalu mengejarmu, berharap bisa berjalan bersamamu, dan selalu.. bersamamu."

"Maafkan aku."

Hinata melompat terkejut dari ayunannya. Tangannya terangkat menutupi mulutnya. Sejak kapan…

…Naruto ada di sana?

Hinata merasa wajahnya lagi-lagi memanas. Betapa malunya dia sekarang! Apa yang dia katakan dari tadi terdengar oleh Naruto? Wajahnya pasti sudah sangat merah.

Naruto tersenyum geli. "Aku bukan hantu kok! Kenapa kamu ketakutan begitu?"

Hinata menurunkan tangannya. Ya sudahlah, lagipula dia sudah pernah mengatakannya di depan Naruto dulu, kenapa sekarang harus takut terdengar? Kiba saja bilang dia dengar dari rumor, pasti sudah tersebar ke seluruh desa tentang pengutaraan perasaannya dulu. Dia pun kembali duduk di ayunan, menolak kontak mata dengan Naruto.

Naruto duduk di rumput sebelah ayunan yang di naiki Hinata. Tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Setelah selang satu menit mereka terdiam tanpa merubah posisi, Hinata dikagetkan dengan suara Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin berbicara apapun?" tanya Naruto, mengabaikan jeritan kaget Hinata.

"B-bukankah Na-Naruto yang bilang ada yang ingin dibicarakan denganku?"

"Yah.. Sebenarnya Kiba yang memintaku. Ini tentang.. uhm.." Naruto berdeham. "Mengenai.. jawabanku terhadap, umm, ungkapanmu."

Tentu saja Hinata mengerti maksud Naruto. Dia tidak bisa melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh seperti "Ungkapan? Ungkapan apa?" atau "Jawaban? Memangnya aku memberi soal ujian?" selain memperburuk suasana, juga sangat-tidak-Hinata-Hyuuga.

Hinata bisa melihat Naruto bergerak tidak nyaman. "Kau tidak akan bertanya soal.. itu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan bertanya," jawab Hinata pelan. Ia sudah memutuskannya dengan tekad bulat.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mengungkapkan perasaanku bukan dengan niat ingin mendapatkan jawaban perasaan yang sama darimu, Naruto," katanya sambil tersenyum pada Naruto. Biarlah sekarang mukanya semerah _Susanoo_ milik Itachi. Ia ingin mengatakan seluruhnya pada Naruto. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan sejak dulu. Aku ingin berterima kasih, karena berkatmu aku bisa berubah. Berkatmu, aku bisa menjadi lebih kuat. Berkatmu pula, kau bisa menghapus kebencian Kak Neji pada _Souke_…"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Naruto hanya memandangnya. Hinata bisa melihatnya, Naruto tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Hinata memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perkataannya, sebelum keberaniannya memudar.

"Naruto, kau tahu sejak kapan aku mulai.. melihatmu?" tanpa menunggu respons, Hinata melanjutkan. "Saat itu, aku sedang disakiti dengan anak-anak nakal dan kau membelaku. Kau terus mengatakan akan menjadi hokage sementara anak-anak itu terus mengejek dan meragukanmu. Sejak saat itulah aku mulai berpikir kalau aku juga tidak boleh menyerah. Apa kau ingat kejadian itu?"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, tidak menjawab. Tentu saja, Naruto tidak ingat. Hinata maklum.

Hinata lega sekali, akhirnya ia berhasil mengatakannya pada Naruto.

Setelahnya hening lagi. Hinata juga bingung harus berbicara apa. Mendadak Naruto menjadi sangat pendiam. Biasanya, jika dia satu misi dengan Naruto, Naruto yang banyak mengoceh sementara Hinata hanya mendengarkan. 'Mengoceh' bukanlah tipe Hinata.

"Maafkan aku." Terdengar suara lirih Naruto. Hinata tidak menengok. Ia berpura-pura mengagumi gedung akademi di depannya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak.. membalas perasaanmu."

Hinata tahu. Hinata tahu itu sekali. Hinata tahu Naruto tidak akan membalas perasaannya. Dia sudah mengikhlaskannya. Dia tidak marah atau kecewa sedikit pun pada Naruto. Yang ia inginkan dalam hatinya hanyalah kebahagiaan Naruto.

Kalau benar begitu, mengapa...

...rasa sakit ini tetap ada saat Naruto mengatakannya?

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto," jawab Hinata cepat. Berusaha menghalau air matanya. "Aku sudah mengatakannya, aku tidak berharap kau membalas perasaanku."

Hinata dengan cepat berdiri dan berlari pergi. Tanpa ia inginkan, air matanya mulai berjatuhan.

Menangis karena ditolak Naruto, di hadapan Naruto, adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya.

"Tapi aku…" Hinata mendengar teriakan Naruto di belakangnya. Hinata menghentikan larinya, menunggu lanjutan perkataan Naruto. Astaga, harusnya dia tetap lari saja. Tapi entah mengapa ada yang menahannya, seolah ia harus mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Aku juga berterima kasih padamu!"

Teriakan Naruto tersebut berhasil membuat Hinata tersentak. Ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat Naruto yang juga sedang berdiri, wajahnya menampilkan cengiran lebar khasnya.

"Karena kaulah orang pertama yang mengakuiku sejak di akademi. Kau juga yang berusaha menyelamatkanku saat berhadapan Pain, menegurku pada saat aku putus asa di perang."

Hinata cepat-cepat mengusap air matanya. Sungguh ia terharu dengan semua perkataan Naruto.

"Dan aku juga berterima kasih atas…" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. "Ketulusanmu. Hehe, maafkan aku, sekali lagi."

Hinata tersenyum. Tersenyum tulus.

.::***::.

Keesokan harinya, jam delapan pagi, kantor hokage sudah dikelilingi banyak orang. Hinata melihat ke sekelilingnya, berusaha mencari Kiba dan Shino.

"Oi, Hinata!"

Hinata menoleh dan melihat Kiba melambaikan tangannya, bersama dengan Shino yang tampak tidak peduli. Hinata berlari kecil mendekati mereka. "Akamaru belum sembuh?" tanya Hinata.

"Heh, belum. Kak Hana bilang dia harus dirawat seminggu lagi. Dasar! Gara-gara aku ceroboh di misi minggu lalu—"

Kiba terus berbicara sementara Hinata tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Dia tiba-tiba teringat perkataan Naruto kemarin sore.

"_Aku juga berterima kasih padamu!" _

"Hinata, kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum begitu?" Rupanya Shino menyadarinya.

"Eh.. Tidak.." kata Hinata malu.

"Oh benar juga!" Kiba berseru. "Bagaimana dengan permbicaraanmu dengan Naruto kemarin, eh? Hinata?"

"Terima kasih Kiba. Aku merasa lebih lega setelah berbicara dengannya."

Kiba tersenyum penuh kemenangan sedangkan Shino kesal karena merasa diabaikan.

Hinata tersenyum. Dia melihat ke atap kantor hokage, melihat Naruto yang memakai topi hokage dan tersenyum bahagia.

Melihat ini saja cukup bagi Hinata untuk bahagia.

.::***::.

_**O.W.A.R.I**_

Eh, udah selesai. Fic ini aku buat atas (bisa dibilang) permintaan temankuh, Afary! Semoga suka ya:* maap NaruHinanya ga aku bikin bersama. You know lah aku ga pinter bikin romance-,- ini awalnya aku cuma mau dibikin dua halaman, eh taunya lebih panjang *malah curhat*

Bagian masa kecilnya Hinata aku ambil dari animenya Naruto Shippuden episode 166

Nah buat afary ataupun readers lainnya (kalo ada….. *watir) segala macam protes dan saran silahkan tulis di review. Concrit? Flame? Boleh kok!


End file.
